1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone network interface devices, and in particular, relates to a telephone interface apparatus that has a cover free from apertures having access to the inside and is suitable for connection between the premise wiring of a subscriber loop of a telephone transmission system at the junction where it connects to the telephone company owned portion of the subscriber loop.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
With changes in the law permitting the individual homeowner to purchase and install his own telephone equipment and related appliances he became responsible for the proper operation of the equipment he installed. The telephone company no longer owned the equipment in a subscriber's home and became responsible only for proper service up to the juncture between the telephone lines and the homeowner's premises. Thus, it became necessary to provide a telephone interface apparatus which was capable of readily disconnecting the homeowner's wiring installed in the premises from the telephone company's transmission lines so that when trouble occurred, it could readily be isolated to the telephone company's line or the homeowner's house wiring. If a homeowner experienced a problem with his telephone service it was first necessary for him to determine if it was the telephone company that needed a repair on their lines or equipment or if the wiring or equipment in the homeowner installed apparatus required repair. Many devices became available on the market which provided the function of readily disconnecting the home wiring from the telephone company owned portion of the subscriber loop. Typical of these apparatuses is U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,008 issued to T. A. Dellinger et al on Dec. 11, 1984. Another device typical of these apparatuses is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282,654 issued to S. B. Perry et al on Feb. 18, 1986.
These devices although providing the necessary function of severing the telephone company owned portion of the subscriber loop from the homeowner's portion of the subscriber loop are inconvenient, and are not free of apertures communicating with the base member, and the instant invention provides a simple convenient means to provide a similar function. The shortcomings of the prior art are overcome and isolation between the components, terminals and circuitry which is maintained by the telephone company is readily separated from and made non-accessible to the subscribing homeowner. Yet, access to the terminals to which the subscriber must connect his equipment is made readily available and is protected by a covering so that the internal components are protected from the elements.